Silence is Golden
by SumoaCocoanut
Summary: Song-Fic Max is a girl who had lost people from her past including parents. And she's in a band named Silence is Golden, and Iggy and her brother Fang move into there neighborhood. Iggy joins the band without hesitation. But Max isn't sure about Fang joining in. Fang and Max get to know each other and they fall for each other. But it isn't that easy, is it? *Fax *Eggy
1. First Day

I got up expecting Ella to run in my room and try to wake me up. But she wasn't there. Oh, wait a minute...

Ella is my sister. Well foster-sister. So, here's the story...

When I was born my parents were very happy together. But when I was 3 my parents got divorced and I lived with my mom. My mom was in a car accident when I was 6 and I was supposed to live with my dad. But that's when I found out, yes 6-year-old me found out, my dad was in the car with my mom. I had no idea why, and nobody was there to tell me why!

I had gotten tossed into many foster homes until Val came along. I don't call her mom because, she is only my legal mom. She acts like my mom and she treats me like I'm her own. The only thing is...she isn't _my_ mom. I love her, just wish my own mom was there to take care of me.

Ella is my foster-sister and she's my opposite. Except in music.

I'm in a band. Well actually, it's my band so yeah! My friend Sam is on acoustic/electric guitar. My other friend Dylan is on bass. And Ella is on piano. Oh! And Ella's friend Nudge, is kind of like our manager. She gets us gigs and manages the instruments. And for me...I'm on guitar like Sam, and I'm the lead singer.

I had a bunch of people leave me in my past but I have new people in my life. And I love them like my real family.

Oh and for people who don't know. My name's Max. I have blonde hair with natural light brown streaks in them, and chocolate-brown eyes. I'm pretty much a tomboy if you ask me. And I'm not _popular,_ as some people call it, I'm in the middle. People know me because of the band, and the popular girls, aren't very happy about their step down in popularity.

Ella is my opposite in everything, so she has long black hair that goes to almost her waist, and dark brown eyes. Nudge, her best friend, has mocha skin, and has dark brown hair to about the same length as Ella. Sam had brown shaggy hair, and so does Dylan. It's almost the same just different shades of brown.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Val was pouring coffee in a rushing way and started cleaning up the mess she made.

"Morning to you, too." I said smirking. "What's up with you? And where's Ella?"

"What's up with me is I have to get to work for an emergency meeting." She said in a hurried voice.

"Oh." I said still smirking.

"And Ella is getting ready for school and almost done so I'm driving her. You know for your first day back I knew you wouldn't be able to wake up early and get ready. Your welcome for letting you sleep in. And you have five minutes to take a shower and get ready for school." Val said smirking like I had done when I saw she spilt her coffee.

"OH CR-!" I couldn't finish because I was running up the stairs to take a shower.

I had completely forgotten that school was today. Summer went by so quickly! I haven't seen the band in a month.

Sam and Dylan went to basketball camp and Nudge went with her family to Florida for the whole summer. We haven't practiced since they left so we were going to meet today after school.

I hurried and took the quickest shower I could, and brushed my teeth. I didn't have time to eat breakfast of barely get dressed.

I grabbed some shorts and a paramore t-shirt and slid on my high tops then ran out the door. I soon had regret not eating as soon as I got in my car. I drove a black Audi. (For those of you who don't know, and Audi is a freaking awesome car. And a very expensive one.) Val is a vet, so she has lots of money. Ella is 16 and just got her license so Val hasn't bought her a car yet.

I drove the speed limit...a third of the way, and went through all the green lights safely. I turned into the parking lot of my school and smiled slightly.

Same, old, same old. Most of the cars I saw before were parked in the same spots. Some same, some brand new. People who rode their bikes had their bike in the same rack where it was last year. I loved school...just not the work. I liked most of the teachers because they loved me.

I parked in the same parking spot I did for every year of high school. I'm a junior now, and can't wait till senior year.

Everything looked almost the same until I got out of my car. I looked in front of the school and saw a tall skinny guy and a tall muscled guy. They were talking to the principle who hated my guts, yet still kind of liked me. I had good grades and no teacher complains about me so he liked me for that.

I looked in the spots where Sam and Dylan park but they weren't there yet. And Ella and Val had left before me so Ella would be inside by then.

I started walking towards the door to the school when the principle, Mr. W called me over.

I looked at him and stalked over there. "What? Did I breathe in too much air?" I asked. He was always picking on me the year before because my grades and attendance was so perfect.

"No." He said smiling. What did I do? Make a joke? "I just wanted to introduce you to the two new students." He said pointing his head towards the two guys I saw earlier.

"Hey." I started to turn around but Mr. W. stopped me.

"Hold on, young lady." I looked at him in the eye, and I was pretty much saying, 'You really wanna go there?'.

"What?" I spat out.

"First of all," He said forcing a smile, "this is James and Nicholas." He pointed to the tall skinny one, then the tall muscled one.

The first one had strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was good looking but not in a way I would wanna go out with him. The other one was dark looking. He looked kinda emo. He had long black hair. His eyes...or eye, because one was covered by his hair, were midnight black.

"Hey?" I said confused. Why the heck would the principle want me to meet them? He knows I wouldn't talk to them.

"Well, James, Nichola-" Mr. W was cut off by the emo looking one.

"I go by Fang. and don't ask why. It's a long story." He said in a soothing voice. The other one looked up and grinned idiotically and then smiled.

He looked at Mr. W and said, "Yeah, and I go by Iggy. And don't ask why either." He rubbed his hand together evilly and Mr. W. looked like he knew we would get along.

"Well, Iggy, Fang. You are welcome her at our high school. Max here," He said gesturing his hand at me, "will walk you through the school and help you find your classes. I'm sure her and her friends will love to help you out." He looked at me and walked off hurriedly so I couldn't protest.

I would've just left them stranded but Mr. W. was right. Maybe the band would like to meet someone new.

"Well, I'm Max." I said awkwardly. "Ugh! Forget introductions just follow me and stay by me. Don't look into preppy girls eyes because they'll swoon all over you." I said fast, and started walking into the building.

I heard girls gasp, and I felt them staring at me as the guys followed behind me. I felt like the most popular girl. And I hated it.


	2. The Band

I walked to my locker and opened it up. I threw my book bag and books in there and grabbed my math book.

"Listen, and listen I good." I said forcefully. I didn't wanna seem super mean but I had a reputation here. "I'll bring you to your first hour. I have math first hour, so meet me next to the door after the bell rings." I grabbed their schedules and pointed to the doors which were only two and three doors down from mine.

I went to math and it was the 'welcome back to school, how was your summer? I'm Mrs./Miss/ Mr. intro. I had Mr. Sky for math. He was awesome. He was one of my favorite teachers.

When Mr. Sky was talking to the class about where everything is and talking about himself, I was thinking about the new kids. I noticed when I was talking to them I wasn't really paying attention to them. I didn't let them talk and I wasn't even really looking at them.

The bell rang and I walked to the door and Iggy and Fang were already there. I looked down the hall and the band was walking over. Sam with his arm around Nudge and Ella and Dylan talking about something.

Fang turned and saw them looked back at me. Iggy turned and his eyes widened.

"Who's _that_?" He said. I followed his line of sight and he was looking at Ella.

"She's my foster-sister, Nudges friend, the other girl. Sam has his arm around Nudge, he's one of my friends, and Dylan is the other guy. There apart of my band." I grinned, and saw Fang raise his eyebrow at 'foster' and Iggy gap at Ella.

"She's...she's b-beautiful." He said stuttering. I raised my eyebrow at him and then smirked. Aww Ella's got an admirer.

Fang looked at Iggy and said, "Who would see the day my brother, James Walker, would fall in love?" I looked at them both. There brothers? I couldn't see it. I thought they were friends and moved to the same school. But, you know, that never really happens in reality.

They walked over, and Dyl game me a high-five, Nudge game me a smile. Which was very weird since she never shuts up. But since the guys were here she probably didn't know what to say. Sam gave me a big hug and Ella nodded at me.

"Guys, this is Iggy, and Fang. It's not there real names, and they said don't ask about the nicknames." I looked at the gang and they looked at them and smiled.

"Iggy, Fang this is Sam, Ella, Dylan or Dyl, and Nudge." I said in order. I walked over behind Ella and Sam and put my arms around their shoulders. "Also known as acoustic/electric, piano, bass, and manager." I smiled and said, "And I'm the lead guitarist-slash-lead singer."

Iggy smiled at Ella, and she blushed slightly. "I play drums..." Iggy said. "And Fang can play guitar, and he can sing too."

Sam smiled and looked at Iggy. "Hey, Ig?" Iggy looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come over to Max's after school with us and watch us rehearse?" Sam said. My eyes widened.

"Um, Sam. Don't you remember it's just us." I turned him around so he could face me. "You know so we can practice after not practicing since last school year?"

"Yeah, I remember. But maybe we can have Iggy play the drums for us. If he's good maybe we can have him join. We need a drummer. And maybe we can have Fang too." We talked about them as if they weren't even there.

"Fine." I said. I turned to Ig, and Fang. "Do you guys have a ride home?" Iggy nodded no, and I smirked. "Ok, meet me at the doors after 8th hour. Today's a short day so it'll go by fast. I'll drive you to my house." I looked at Ella. "I mean our house." I said smiling.

The school day went by in a breeze. I thought it would go by slow since it was the first day but it was easy as eating a chocolate chip cookie.

I practically ran to the door and found Iggy sitting with Ella talking about something. Fang was standing writing in a notebook of some kind.

"You guys ready?" They nodded and I walked to the car. I heard footsteps behind me knowing what was about to happen. I turned around and found the queen bee.

"So Max, how's your little band going?" The most fakest looking human being said. The girl's name was Lissa.

She had fire truck red hair, and light brown eyes and she wore a bunch of make-up that you would think she's an extra large Barbie. To be truthful, she was a slut. She had all the hottest guys wrapped around her finger. She could snap and ruin someones life. She was the most popular girl in the school. Also one of the girls that had lost some of the popularity from my band.

"Perfect. Might be getting a new drummer. See you barbie." I saluted and opened my car door. But sadly, the conversation wasn't finished.

"Oh, and who might this be?!" She ran over to Fang in her tight clothing. It was one of the most horrific things I have ever saw.

I was about to speak when Fang talked. "The who is named Fang. And that 'who' would like to not see your face." Lissa had a hurt face on, and Ella giggled and Iggy laughed his head off. Ella ran to the car and let Iggy in the back seat.

Fang opened up the back door and got in. I looked through the rear view mirror and saw him smirking. I started driving and Ig, and Ella were talking like mad.

We drove and Iggy pointed out where they lived. They only lived about a block away from me and Ella, which wasn't that bad.

I drove up to the parking lot and Iggy's jaw dropped. "You live _here_?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's big I know. We practice in the basement. Ella will take you down. I need to grab my guitar, and get a drink." I slammed my door closed and got inside the house.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I looked at my guitars and chose a light blue electric, and a light tan acoustic. I ran down the stairs with a good grip on the guitars and saw Ella setting up.

Iggy was sitting looking at the drums and Fang was no where in sight.

"Where's Fang? I asked Ella.

"I'm right here." I looked towards the stairs and he and the gang were coming down the stairs.

"Places." I said. Iggy and Fang took a seat on one of the couches and watched us get ready to play our first song.

Sam looked at me and smiled. "Fences by Paramore." Everyone smiled and Dylan started playing the drums. He played drums when we needed him too and Sam played bass and then I played guitar.

I smiled and rocked back and forth.

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_they know exactly what we're here for._

I smiled and Looked at Iggy and Fang. They were bobbing their heads and watching us with awe.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

I jumped and then walked over to Sam slowly.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now,_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

I jumped into the chorus and jumped in circles. It sounds weird but it's fun. I did it in all the gigs and concerts.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

I really wanted to start snapping along with the beat but I just tapped my foot instead.

_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight._

I jumped up again and walked next to Ella. She was smiling and looking at Ig. I think Ella's got a little crush.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

I stood in place and placed my hand on my heart.

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

I jumped up and spun around. I walked to Dyl and he was laughing at me.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile._

I smiled big and pointed at it and laughed.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk_ it.

I started walking slowly and pathetically and then started jumping up and down.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

I stopped walking around and jumped in place

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_

_'Cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

I laughed then smiled big. Iggy and Fang were clapping and Ella and Nudge screamed happily.

Sam put his guitar down and said, "Hey Ig, let's see how you are on drums." Iggy jumped up and ran to the drums. He grabbed the sticks and then began his magic.

He played like her was a rock star on stage. He was amazing. It was like his hands had a rhythm inside them. He looked up and said, "Can me and Fang play something?" He looked at me and Sam and he nodded. I looked at Fang and he had hope in his eyes. His emotions were just in his eyes. His facial expression was the same as it was all day, and his body language was the same.

"Sure. What are you gonna play?" I asked. Fang walked to Iggy and they whispered.

Iggy smiled and said, "We're gonna slow it down and sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz." He grabbed the drum sticks and looked at Fang.

Sam handed Fang his black electric guitar and Fang strummed it. He looked at Iggy and smiled. A real smile. One that I never saw him give. I have barely known him for 10 hours and I know his smiles are rare.

Iggy hit the drum sticks together and Fang started to sing softly. His voice was so mesmerizing.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

His voice got a little stronger by the end of the verse and looked at me.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

He looked down at the ground and then back up at all of us. We all had jaw's dropped. Ella and Nudge were swooning, and I...I was falling.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I loved this part of the song. For me, it's pretty hard to sing it. He threw his hands on the mike and sang.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

He sang it like it was nothing. Like it was the most easiest thing to do.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

He took his hands off the mike and started playing again.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Iggy turned the mike near the drum set so it was facing him.

_Well, I won't give up on us (_ Iggy: _no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough_ (Iggy: _I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn_ (Iggy:_ we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it_ (Iggy_ and we're worth it)_

Fang looked at me and smiled. I closed my mouth and looked at him. His emotions were out. He couldn't seem to hide anything in music. It all came out.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I can't believe I'm saying this. But, I think I'm in love with Fang.


	3. The Accident

"Wow. You guys are amazing!" Sam said. Dyl was clapping and Nudge was smiling. She has been extra quiet today. I walked over to Nudge and screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. Nudge was smirking, Sam was looking at me normally, Ella was smiling, and Dyl was just standing there. Fang and Iggy, on the other hand, were totally confused.

Nudge seemed as if she was holding her breathe. Uh-oh. I knew it.

"NUDGE CHANNEL!"I screamed. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Nudge. Fang and Iggy were still confused but followed everyone else.

"OHEMGEE! Florida was awesome! I loved it! But I totally missed you guys! I was going to bring you guys gift but I didn't know what you would like! I heard Sam and Dyl like went to basketball camp and felt bad fot Max being stuck home alone and Ella was out with our friends! I like felt like I was ditching Max! And I really missed the music thing you know? Like you guys rocking out, and me booking concerts and us opening up for bands! OHEMGEE! I almost forgot there's a band opening and we are opening for a band tonight called Fall and Rise. Some other band was gonna open but then I was like "Uhh nooo my friends are so much better than you so we're gonna open for this so called awesome band!' and then they said we can open! I was soo excited when I found out I almost fainted! And also when I saw Max had Fang and Iggy with her in the morning i was gonna wait till now to tell you guys!" Nudge took a deep breathe and I uncovered my ears.

Iggy blinked several times and said, "I think I'm deaf!" really loudly.

"You'll get used to it." Me and the gang said at once.

I looked at Sam and nodded towards Ig. "Ig your in the band." He said. He looked at me and nodded towards Fang, I looked at him and shook my head. "Hold on." Sam walked towards me and brought me outside.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because...I just don't know." I said frustrated. For some reason I didn't want Fang in the band. Yeah, I like him, but that doesn't mean I want him to be with me every second of my life. Music is the only thing I have that's mine. I don't want anyone or anything to take that away from me.

"My choice is final. I don't want Fang in the group. Maybe I'll change my mind later, but not now. Get Iggy some help and show him some of the songs we'll play tonight." Sam looked at me and looked confused. "Crushcrushcrush by Parmore, and Impossible by Shontelle." He smiled and ran off. I looked through the door and watched people congratulate Iggy. Fang was sitting in the chair away from everyone else. He was strumming my acoustic guitar. I watched his fingers on the frets to see if I could know what he was playing. i didn't seem to know what he was playing so I just went inside the room and talked with everyone.

Fang and Iggy went home around 4 and everyone else left around 5:30. Val got home around 6 and made us dinner.

It was a boring night really. We ate dinner and Val asked us about school. I let Ella explain everything and Val was happy that we got a new drummer. I got to my room and got online.

I logged onto Facebook only to find 2 friend requests.

_2 Friend Requests._

_Fang Walker_

_Iggy Walker_

_Accept._

_Accept._

_1 Notification._

_Iggy Walker status says "Hey! I'm in a band! I don't know what it's called but the people in it sound awesome!_

_Ella Ride, Fang Walker, Iggy Walker, Sam Rockz!, Dyl Ryan, Nudge Channel, and 62 other people like this._

_Fang Walker: Congrats Bro!_

_Micheal Wood: Hey! That's great Igster! Wish you didn't move, but it sounds like your awesomeness is still with you._

_Iggy Walker: I know! My awesomeness will never go away!_

_Ella Ride, and 5 other people like this._

_Sam Rockz!: Hey don't forget we have a band opening tonight! so get ready. Meet you at Max's house!_

_1 New Message._

_Fang Walker: Hey..._

_Max Ride: Hey?_

_Fang Walker: What's up?_

_Max Ride: Wondering why your talking to me for no reason._

_Fang Walker: I said what's up? not what are you wondering?_

_Max Ride: Fine be that way!_

_Fang Walker: Ig is happy he's in the band._

I froze. I didn't know what to say about not adding him.

_Max Ride: Oh That's great! :)_

_Fang Walker: I like the song you played...Fences?_

_Max Ride: Yeah, I love Paramore. There songs are pretty much based on my life._

_Fang Walker: Explain? Tell me about yourself. Like a summary of your life._

_Max Ride: This will be a while._

_Fang Walker: Ok._

_Max Ride: My parents got divorced when I was 3. They both died when I was 6. I was in foster care until 8th grade. Val took me in. Val is Ella's mom. I went to this high school. Loved it. I met Nudge through Ella, Dyl through Nudge, and Sam on my own. Sam and I know everything about each other. _

_Fang Walker: Not as long as a story as I thought._

_Max Ride: Well it's longer when you have to explain every detail. But I didn't so yeah, it's pretty short._

_Fang Walker: Well, me and Ig's mom died. Our dad is always at work, so we're home alone a lot. Ig learned drums from youtube videos, and then a private teacher came and taught him stuff. Now he's a natural. I learned guitar through...well our mom. She knew and taught me when I was 5. She died when I was 6 and Iggy 5. _

_Max Ride: Oh I'm sorry. And Ig really is great at the drums, and so are you on the guitar. How did your mom die? You don't have to answer if you don't want too._

_Fang Walker: Thanks, and it's fine. She died in a car accident._

My life flashed before my eyes. Or my parent's lives did.

When I heard my mom died, I saw two kids and a man crying about there wife in the accident. There cars had collided and killed my mom and dad and the other lady. I thought of the boys I saw. One was short and tough looking, and the other one was crying on the man's shoulder.

_Max Ride: No...nononono there is NO WAY!_

_Fang Walker: What?_

_Max Ride has disconnected from chat._


	4. Silence is Golden

"What do you mean you can't do the opening?!" Ella screamed. She was yelling at me for not wanting to go to the opening. I knew Fang would be there and I wouldn't be able to even look at him or Iggy.

"I just can't Ella. Have Sam sing, and Dyl and you can just play along with him!" I said yelling back.

"NO! The song is meant for a girl to sing! And You love singing with a crowd! It'll be the first time since last year. You have to. What's wrong? You never turn something down, especially something like this." She was right. I never did.

"Fang and Iggy is what wrong!" I screamed. Her eyes went from angry and fierce to calm and caring. "When I got told my parents died I saw two boys and a man crying about a woman who died too. It looked like Fang and Iggy, and maybe there dad. He said their mom had died in a car accident." I said. I felt like sobbing but i promised myself a long time ago, I was done with crying over anyone or anything.

"Oh...Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She looked at me with sympathy and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she smiled. "Let's go get you dressed and ready to show the world, we're back. I smiled and grabbed my clothes and ran towards my bathroom.

I put on my long sleeve purple with thin white stripes and put a jean vest over it. It was cut to the shoulders. And it was longer in the front than the back. I slipped on some tight shorts and put on my blue high tops.

I walked out of the bathroom to see and beautiful Ella. She had on shorts, an over the shoulder purple shirt, and light pink high tops.

"I'm impressed." I said. She giggled and we walked down the stairs to the door opening.

"Heyo!" Sam yelled.

Dyl and Nudge were hugging and Sam had his jaw dropped when he looked at us.

"I wonder what we missed over the summer?!" Sam yelled. I slapped him upside the head and Ella giggled even more. Nudge rolled her eyes then punched Dylan's arm when he was about to high five Sam.

Sam had on a dark purple shirt and a black jeans. Dyl had a dark shirt on too but lighter and dark jeans too. Nudge wore a black shirt and black jeans and flats. She wasn't going to be on stage so she wore black for theses occasions.

We heard talking and saw that Iggy and Fang were coming up the drive way.

Iggy had on a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He grinned at all of us, and asked, "Do you guys always wear the same color for these things?"

"No," Dyl said. "but purple is Max's favorite color and before we left this summer we said we would all where purple for the first gig we get when we get back." He smiled and looked at me.

I looked at Fang and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked bored, but his eyes were focused on me. i looked down and heard Ella say, "Well, Sam you drive Iggy and Fang, Max and I will take Nudge and Dylan." We all walked out of the house, and I tryed to open my car door. Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me back a bit.

"I know what's wrong. And I know it's hard to believe. And I know you don't want to believe it, but yes. It was us." He looked towards Iggy, and grinned slightly. Iggy was so happy looking. "on't bring it up with him. Not yet anyways. He'll feel bad about your parents, and think it's our fault." I looked at him confused. i knew what he was talking about but what does he mean by their fault?

"Our dad was out late working and he wouldn't come home. We made our mom go pick him up from work so we could see him." He looked at the ground and let go of my arm. "I'm sorry Max. I was the oldest I should have told our mom to stay home. The collision would have never happened..." He walked away and got in Sam's car. I got in my car and started to drive. I could barely think about the road, and where I was going.

We got to the stadium and got our stuff unloaded. We set up and play some notes.

There was a big crowd and people were screaming left and right. It felt good being on stage again. I walked to the mike and spoke, "Shh, quiet. Hey! I'm Max if you don't remember or haven't seen us before. And we also have a drummer now!" I pointed to Iggy and said, "His name's Iggy! On piano is Ella my sister, bass Dyl, and on guitar Sam. And then me, Max. And we are," I looked at Iggy, I told him our band name before we got on stage to the screaming people. I told him we yell our name and then we sing. He was happy and looked like he was about to die of happiness.

"And we are," I said again. I smiled huge and yelled into the mike, "Silence is Golden!"


	5. On Top of Me

Iggy began to play and I started to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._

I put a glare on my face and stared at the crowd.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

I smiled and whispered

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush,Crush_

_(_Band:_ Two, three, four)_

I jumped and pumped my fist in the air. And the crowd joined in with me.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than this._

The crowd stopped jumping and kept throwing there hands in the air.

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Come on, come on let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minute._

People stopped moving and the gang gave a glare at me and the other teammates.

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies._

I began smiling every word I sang.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, Crush_

(Band: _Two_,_ three, four)_

I jumped up and started jumping in circles.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now._

I ran across the stage and pointed at the crowd and sang.

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll baby, _(Sam_: Hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll baby, (_Sam: _Hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about._

I stopped running and jumping and sat on the stage. I sang my heart out and didn't stop.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, no._

I took a quick breathe but kept singing.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, more than this._

I couldn't breathe. That was the best song I've done yet.

I walked over to Sam and we walked off stage all together.

"Guys," I said. Everyone looked at me before I continued, "We're not gonna play impossible tonight." I wanted play something that was slow. Kind of connected to my life. I had the perfect song in mind. I had wrote this song after my parents died. I had lived with a foster kid and she was a great singer. I great musician. But my voice and music wasn't showing through hers.

"Ok, how about Shadow? You know the one I wrote?" I looked at everyone and they nodded. Iggy looked confused and Sam showed him everything he needed before we had to get back on stage.

We walked on stage and the crowd was cheering even more than before.

"Ok!" I said into the mike, "We're going to sing a song I wrote when I was younger. It's called Shadow." I smiled and began playing the guitar.

**(A/N Shadow by Ashlee Simpson)**

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

I thought about the girl. She was so beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a boyfriend and had many friends.

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door._

I remember hiding in my room when her friends were over. Or when her mom had friends over and wanted the girl to sing for them.

_Somebody listen please_

Nobody was my friend then. Except the girl. But she had her own life, so she wasn't with me that much.

_It used to be so hard being me_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me._

When people always left me. I didn't have anyone. No friends, no family. Just me and the music.

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake._

I'm here. With my friends. And Ella, and Val. And now I have Iggy and Fang. I really need to let Fang join.

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me._

I can actually run my own life. Not have people take over it. And actually be with other people that care about me.

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

The girl got into a great collage. Everyone was happy for her. But I was still young. Super young. I was in elementary school.

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

I was barely even second!

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity._

I'm here. I'm out of the past and in the present. And I'm gonna live it.

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

I couldn't sleep that well when I was with them

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me-_

Although she had the things that I didn't

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother._

Parents.

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother._

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh, my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should._

The band, my friends, Val, Ella. Everyone. And I'm grateful for them

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

It is in the past. All I need to worry about is the future. _My_ future.

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

And for only me.

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_So don't feel sorry for me_

Don't. I'm fine. I'm better than I was before

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

My voice began to fade in and out.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

__I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I saw most people in the crowd were either crying or about to cry.

Sam grabbed the mike and said in a raspy voice, "Thank you and welcome Fall and Rise to the stage!" He pulled me into a side hug and we walked off stage.

We had loaded up our stuff and drove back to my house. Dyl and Nudge got in Sam's car and Fang and Ig were gonna walk home. I waved by to Sam and them and walked across the street to get the mail. We live on the corner and it's a very sharp turn, so I have to be extra careful on crossing the street, and looking around the corner. I was thinking about Fang, and asking him on joining the band and I kept thinking of him. Just him. All about him. Then it struck me. I really love Fang. His voice, the music he played. His hair, his smirk, his smile , his eyes.

Then it really struck me.

The last thing I heard was a door slamming and Fang screaming my name. Last thing I saw was Ella crying and a truck...on top of me.


	6. The Hospital

**Ok, sorry for the weird little bump in the story. I wanted someone to get hurt physically and like get a cast. And I wanted someone who was in the band. Then I though Fang could confess his love for Max...soooo here you go!**

FANG POV

Max ran across the street to get the mail and Ella and Iggy were giggling next to the Audi. (Max's car)

I heard a honk from about a mile away and looked at Max. She looked beautiful.

I really liked her. Maybe even loved her. I've known her for, not even, three days and I like her. I loved her voice when she sang, the music she played. The way she played the guitar. I liked everything about her.

And when I went to the office in second hour on the first day of school, I heard the secretaries talking about Max and her perfect record. She seems so bad, like she would get in trouble a lot, but she apparently never had a problem with school. Straight A's maybe a B or two, and perfect attendance.

I heard a scream and I looked to see what it was. Ella was the one who had screamed and she was crying. Iggy was holding her, wide-eyed and shocked. I looked at the road and saw a man getting out of a truck. He looked between 25 and 30.

I saw blonde in the corner of my eye and looked under the truck.

"MAX!" I yelled. Max was under the truck. Almost completely. The man got in his truck and drove backwards, and got back out.

"I am so sorry. I will drive her to the hospital, I am so, so sorry." The man said. I grabbed Max carefully and got in the car. I kept her in my arms while he was driving. I felt like crying.

"Just drop us off then you can go." I said forcefully.

"I'm really sorry. I'll pay for the hospital bill. I'll give you my address and have them mail it to me!" He said nervously.

"I accept your apology, I don't know if she will though," I said looking at Max. "but write your address. We don't want her mom paying for something when she doesn't even know what happened. And she would appreciate it too." He nodded and wrote it down really fast.

We got to the hospital and I stuffed the piece of paper, he wrote his address on, into my pocket. I ran into the building and went to the front desk.

"This girl was hit by a truck. I'm her friend, can you help her?" I asked quickly.

"What's her name?" The lady asked peacefully.

"Max. a guy turned a sharp corner and hit her while she was crossing the street." I said quickly. I was really worried. She was bleeding on her legs and her head.

"Right this way." The lady replied softly. A man grabbed a gurney and started taking Max away. I started to follow them in to a room until the man stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but only family members can be pass this point. But we can contact you when she is in her own room." He said, motioning to the waiting room. I nodded and walked over slowly.

I looked at my hands and they were almost fully covered in Max's blood. I had to get it off.

I ran to the bathroom without running into anybody and washed my hands. I grabbed my cell phone and called Iggy and told him to have Ella explain everything to their mom and then drive down here.

I was so frustrated with myself. I let this happen. I heard the truck, I just didn't do anything about it because I was too busy day dreaming! I should have said something, and this probably would've never happened. Do you know how angry I am with myself?! I could just punch a metal bar!

I didn't even know what I was thinking until I punched the wall and started crying. I started bleeding my self and washed off my hand. The pain was so bad, but not as worse as the pain in my heart. The wound stung when hot water hit my skin. I wiped my tears away and there really was no point in doing that, because I lost all thought, slid on the floor and started crying.

MAX POV!

I felt like I was floating in thin air. I could breathe perfectly fine, but my lungs burned. I could feel fine, but I couldn't move. I could see fine, but my eyes were closed. I couldn't hear anything, except a bunch of mumbling.

I was just sitting, floating perhaps, and I felt someone carrying me. I felt strong arms underneath me. Fang?

"Right this way." I heard a lady speak calmly. OW! I felt a person picking me up and then my leg stung.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I knew I was in a hospital. I hate them. I just hate the smell and fear in them. There's always someone crying or someone sad here. Nobody is happy here unless there leaving. And I had to find out horrible news about my only family in a hospital.

I woke up with a brace on my left ankle and a felt a wrap around my abdomen. It was around my rib cage i was guessing.

I looked out the window and it was morning. I saw a clock and it was 7 AM. I guess I slept through the night! Huh. Didn't hear, or feel anything. I looked over on a small little couch and Fang was sitting there. Sleeping with his face covered with his arms.

I heard footsteps and closed my eyes.

"Hey." I heard a woman say. I think it was Val. "Fang, you need to wake up. Well, you need to at least go home. You've been here all night." Fang has been here all night? With me?

I guess he had been awake and got up. "I'm fine. Iggy called me and said are dad didn't care as long as I'm safe. And I"m pretty sure I'm safe...I just want to make sure about Max." He sounded very sad. He stayed here? With me? When he could go home and pretend nothing happened.

"Max?" I heard someone say. I started opening my eyes slightly and saw Val looking at me smiling and Fang looking at me nervously.

"Hey...what happened? Well, like, where am I?" I said confused a little. Why did I have a brace? And an ace wrap?

"Well, you got hit by a truck, which you should remember. And you kind of got ran over. Your ankle twisted under one of the tires, and the other tired crushed two ribs." A doctor said while walking into my room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Mike. I'll be taking care of you, well, I pretty much already have. Your ribs should heal in about 3 weeks. They weren't crushed too much gladly. Your mother called your school and you will be out of school for two weeks. Then when you get back you'll be excused from gym for about a week or two." He said smiling. Wow. A two weeks without school, then a week or two without gym?! That's awesome! Ow. But painful.

"You will also be in bed for about a day or two. You may leave this afternoon but this morning we are going to test your ankle and make sure you can walk properly. Hopefully you won't need a wheelchair." He said calmly. Wow, these hospital people can really keep calm in a place so creepy.

"How exactly did I get from under a truck, to the OR in a hospital?" I asked confused. How did I?!

"The man who had hit you drove you and this young man," He gestured toward Fang, "to the hospital, and then the young man had brought you to a secretary. Quite a great friend, I might add." He said winking at the word 'friend'.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said smiling. Wow, Fang had brought me here, and he stayed with me over night. That's so sweet!

"We will let you rest. We'll come in around 12 to do some tests." The doctor said before him and Val left the room.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said in a small voice...I didn't know what to say to him. "I..uh...err...Thanks, you know, for bringing me here. And staying with me." I looked over at the window and just sat there.

"Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something..." I couldn't reply because he kept talking. "I really like you. I know we've known each other for like 3 days, but I do. You're pretty, have an amazing voice, can play guitar. You have the personality of a girl I would love. When you were singing, I just fell in love with your voice. The way you sang, the way you smiled when you were singing the chorus of Fences. It was amazing. I really like you, Max." I looked at him stunned.

"Fang...I really like you too. When I first saw you I didn't think anything of it, but when you were singing at my house...I fell in love. You're an amazing singer too, and you play guitar! You seem really nice, and sweet, Fang." I blushed thinking of what I just said.

Fang smiled and walked over to me. "Max...will you be my girlfriend?"

I stopped breathing for 2 seconds before I could squeak out a small, "Yes."

Fang reassured himself and smiled big. I love his smiles. They were so cute.


	7. Matter of Time

I looked at Fang and smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed me. Right on the lips.

I smiled big and kissed back.

Fang pulled back slightly but kissed me even harder. He put his hand on my neck and brushed his thumb against my cheek.

Fang pulled back and smiled. "Ella said she was gonna come buy and bring you your guitar. So you can play or write or something so you won't get bored." He said smiling. Right when he finished talking i heard a knock on the door.

"Wow, so _now_ you tell her." Ella said walking in. She had my acoustic guitar and a card. "Well, brought your guitar, and teachers at school felt bad and made you a 'Get Well." card." She said handing me my guitar.

I strummed it and tuned the G string. I started humming to the chord and started playing.

_Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face._

I smiled and looked at Fang and Ella. Ella was beginning to tap along with me and Fang was humming.

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I_ know  
_This is my temporary home._

I started to frown at this part. This song was always depressing to me.

_Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world" _

But yet this song, meant so much to me.

_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home _

I looked at the ground and started to tear up. My voice was getting a little raspy and and weird.

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and quickly wiped it off. I looked at Ella and Fang and smiled. I felt happy with them.

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home_

I was grateful for my family and my friends.

_This is our temporary home._

Fang and Ella started clapping, and I was smiling like crazy. I loved playing my guitar and singing. Just me. It felt good. Not saying i don't like playing with the band, but I like playing alone sometimes.

"Hey!" I heard people say. What?

"Hey!" I said even though I didn't know who it was.

I heard a few other voices and everyone walked in.

Nudge and Dyl were holding hands looking happy, and Sam was holding a note.

"What's the note say, Sam?" I said curiously.

"Oh it's a letter from school to Fang. Since he missed school to help out Max, they said you can have the two weeks off with Max. You know, to help her out, while we're at school, and her mom's at work." Sam said smiling.

I smiled and looked at Fang. He also skipped school to be with me! He just gets better, and better.

"Cool, I get to hang out with my girlfriend for two weeks without going to school." Fang said smirking. Everyone went wide eyed. Except for Ella.

"Come one guys! When Fang and Iggy were playing I Won't Give Up, you didn't notice Fang staring at Max the whole song?!" Ella asked. "Wow. And I thought _I_ was stupid sometimes." Ella said giggling.

* * *

We had left the hospital and Val was driving me, Ella, and Fang. She had to drop Fang off at home so he could sleep, and she was going to drop Ella and me off at home before she went to work again.

She left us in the driveway and Ella went straight to her room. I walked up slowly, being careful with my ankle, and walked to the bathroom.

I looked so messy. My hair was messy, I had bags under my eyes, and my head hurt. I opened up the medicine cabinet, almost hitting myself in the head, and took an aspirin.

I walked to my room and closed it.

I opened up my laptop and I had gotten a lot of emails.

_13 Unread_ _Emails_

_Mr. Sky-Math_

_Dear Max,_

_I'm so sorry about the accident. I have gotten you an accused pass from my class for two weeks, like the doctor had asked. If you need more time, when you get back, just ask and I'll set something up with the office. I might send Ella home with a small assignment every now and then but nothing to hard for you to handle._

_Mr. Mike-Band Teacher (_He's the high school band teacher. He's not my teacher but he heard about my band and helped me with a lot of stuff. He also loves me and let's me and the band practice in his room sometimes.)

_Hi, Max. I heard about the accident, and I'm very sorry. I hope you're alright. You're very strong and tough, so you should be ok. I have a small favor to ask you though. That new student, Fang, you have been talking to has an amazing singing voice, and so do you. I want you and him to sing a song for my class when you get back to school. You can use an acoustic or an electric guitar, but that's all you can use. Thank you so much, Max._

_Val Ride_

_Hey, i don't know if you were told but your off school for two weeks._

_Sam_

_Hey Max! Feel better! _

_Dylan_

_Hey girl! Nudge and I say feel better!_

_Ella_

_Hey, Mr. Sky said he's going to teach a new lesson, and he said he'll give you some handouts on how to do it, and I'll bring home the homework later this week. Love ya sis!_

_Iggy_

_Hey, I'm really sorry. I made Ella feel better though! Hey umm...I really like Ella. I mean...like, like her. She's a real beauty if you ask me. 3 Just please don't tell her. And could you give me some advice on how to ask her out?! I don't know how...I never really talked to a girl that I liked so much._

AWWWW Iggy is in love with Ella. Hmm time to match make.

"Hey Ella!" I yelled loudly.

"What?!" She said running into my room. "Did you fall? Are you hurt?" She looked worried.

"No, I'm fine Ella. I just wanted to talk to you about something..." I said reassuring her.

"Oh, ok." She said smiling.

"It's about Iggy." I looked at her and she blushed. I say his name and she's happy.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"Umm maybe..." Ella said looking nervous. I stood up and pointed at her.

"YOU DO, DON'T YOU?!" I yelled.

"SHHHHHHH" She freaked out. "Yes, I do. Now shut up. I didn't say anything about you and Fang! I helped you!" She said pointedly. Well...she did.

"Fine. But that's great! I know he likes you too. It's the way he looks at you. And you guys didn't stop talking to each other the other days." I said smiling. It's only a matter of time before they get together.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I've got some reviews and messages on how great the story is and wanting more.**

**I'm really glad people like it.**

**Review more please!**

**Songs, ideas on what should happen, anything. I'll take some notes on what you liked and hated. I don't mind the criticism! **

**It'll make me even better at writing.**

**Thanks for everything! I'll try to update more often. Just keep reviewing please, and thank you!**


	8. Bad Feeling

I woke up the next morning, new and fresh. I looked at the clock and it was 10 AM. Well Ella is at school and Val's at work so I'm home alone!

I got up and walked down stairs to find Fang on the couch.

Umm...What?

"Fang? What are _you_ doing _here_?" I asked in a very confused voice.

I heard a yawn and Fang sat up looking at me. He smiled and said, "School said I can stay out of school, and doc and Val said to take care of you. Val let me inside before she left and I crashed on the couch while you were sleeping. I'm hungry, you?" He said smiling. I looked at him and gave in.

"Yeah. I'm hungry too. Can you make something?" I asked. "I'd rather not blow up the kitchen while making cereal again." Fang raised his eyebrow, and I waved. "Long story." He grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm. How about I make some bacon, and then to pay me back you help me with the homework I got?" He asked. I nodded as soon as he said bacon.

I would do _anything _for bacon. I would also do _anything_ for chocolate chip cookies too.

He started getting a pan out and started cooking up the bacon.

"Oh, Mr. Mike, the music teacher," I said, "wanted us to perform in front of his class. We can only use a guitar. Acoustic or electric. And we sing too. He said we both have good voices." I looked at the bacon the whole time I had been speaking.

"Ok. Go get your acoustic and bring it down here." Fang said while putting the bacon on a plate. "We'll eat then sing a song." I smiled and ran upstairs.

By the time I got back down, Fang was eating most of the bacon. I ran to the table and picked up a handful and started eating them one by one.

Fang smiled and washed the plate off. He grabbed my guitar and started playing a tune, then started singing

_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us_  
_What we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_Both:_  
_It was only just a dream_

I looked at Fang and smiled. I started to sing.

_Max:_  
_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

I closed my eyes and listened to Fang's voice.

_Fang:_  
_I was at the top_  
_Now its like I'm in the basement_  
_Number one spot_  
_Now you finding a replacement_  
_I swear now that I can't take it_  
_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

I kept my eyes closed and listen closely.

_Now you ain't around, baby I cant think_  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_  
_Cause I can still feel it in the air_  
_See your pretty face_  
_Run my finger through your hair_

I really liked this song. It felt good to hear it from someone I cared about.

_My lover_  
_My life_  
_My baby_  
_My wife_  
_You left me, I'm tight_  
_Cause I know that it just ain't right_

I opened my eyes and sang along with Fang

_Both:_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_Where we gonna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_It was only just a dream_

I started to sway side to side. I stood up and started walking around the kitchen

_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

I sat up on the counter and Fang got up smiling at me. Walking towards me slowly.

_Max:_  
_And I be ridin'_  
_And I swear I see your face at every turn_  
_I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_  
_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_  
_No longer I be missin will I learn_

I smiled at Fang and clutched my stomach.

_Didn't give you all my love_  
_I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_  
_Hey_  
_You was so easy to love_  
_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_  
_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_  
_Cause I was wrong_

I looked at Fang and he was smiling. A huge smile on his face is one of the best things someone could ever see.

_Both:_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_Where we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_It was only just a dream_

I closed my eyes and opened them. Fang was actually here. With me. And he's mine.

_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

I'm glad _this_ isn't a dream.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]_  
_And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything_  
_Oh, [Max:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up ]x2]_  
_[Fang:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]_  
_Both:_  
_And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything..._

I looked at Fang in the eyes. I loved him. I did. Even though I barely knew him, I felt as if i knew everything about him.

_Both:_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_Where we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes... ([Max:] Open my eyes)_  
_It was only just a dream ([Fang:] Its just a dream)_  
_So I travel back down that road ([Max:] Travel back, [Fang:] Travel back)_  
_When you come back? ([Max:] Down the road, [Fang:] Down the road)_  
_No one knows ([Fang:] No one knows)_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream ([Fang:] No, no, no, no)_

Fang was shaking his head and looked at me. He frowned slightly.

_I was thinkin about you ([Max:] Woooo)_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us ([Fang:] Whooooo)_  
_Where we gonna be ([Fang:] Yeah)_  
_Open my eyes... ([Max:] Open my eyes, [Fang:] Open my eyes...)_  
_It was only just a dream ([Max:] It's just a dream)_

Fang looked at me and I read his emotions.

_So I travel back down that road ([Fang:] Whoo)_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, ([Fang:] Realize)_  
_It was only just a dream_  
_[Fang:] Baby it was only just, only just a dream_

He doesn't want to wake up and have _this_ only as a dream. I got up and walked over to him slowly.

_Both:_  
_Nooooo, oh_  
_It was only just a dream_

I looked at him in the eyes and shook my head.

I kissed him on the lips. And hard.

He kissed me back, and held my back. I grabbed the guitar from his hands and slid it to the side, so I could set it down. I slid my hand into his hair and kissed him even more. He turned his head deepening the kiss then pulled away.

He breathed heavily and said, "Max? You know you could have just said it's not just a dream." I was about to speak but he put his finger to my lips. "But I like this answer better." He said smiling.

He kissed me and held me to his chest. We stayed like this for about a minute. Breathing slowly and holding each other.

* * *

We had watched movies and talked, getting to know each other more and more. I really did like Fang.

We liked almost all the same bands. We liked the same songs, and types of music. We understood each other like the back of our hand by the end of the day.

This little cycle happened for about a week. Fang made breakfast, we listened to music or sing and play, watched a movie, kissed a little, and took a nap. We were find with what were doing because as soon as we woke up Fang left and val came home to make dinner. Ella was happy, hanging out with Nudge, and Iggy, and the gang sometimes. Sam sometimes comes over and hangs with me.

The next weeks was a little hectic. We were getting ready to go back to school. I had gotten homework from the teachers and me and Fang had to find a song to sing for Mr. Mike's class still.

It was Sunday, and I was just going to stay home and rest. I had school and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach something bad was going to happen.

I was right.

* * *

**You're all gonna hate me. Sorry.**

**I also accidently deleted my chapter 9 work...so I'm gonna update it tomorrow or the day after!**

**And I hope the cliff hanger got you on the edge of your seat. :)**

**I'm glad you guys like my story.**

**PM me some ideas on what should happen after chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9 will be very long because I'm adding 3 songs in there.**

**After 9 I will have no idea what will happen next.**

**And also! There's no real main idea to this story. Just making it up as I go.**


	9. Mess HE Made

**First, here's the answer to the cliff hanger! **

**Second, you're all gonna hate me for this chapter.**

**Third, you will all _hopefully_ love me for the _next_ chapter. **

**And finally, I'm putting more songs in here. It's a song-fic and I only have like 2 songs in here. Sorry about that.**

**Review some songs you like and I'll put them in somewhere.**

**Here ya goo!**

* * *

I walked into school without anyone by my side. I woke up that morning with Val leaving and yelling, "I'm taking Ella to school! Hurry and get ready for school!" before she left.

I hurried and got dressed in an aeropostale t-shirt, jeans, and a North Face hoodie.

I had gotten to school a little later than I hoped so I went straight to my locker and to math.

Mr. Sky had welcomed me back and told me, "If you ever have to leave or go to the office, just go." he had said with a smile.

Mr. Sky had started a new lesson the week before and gave us a few handouts to work on during class, and if they weren't finished then they were homework.

* * *

I had finished all of my work but I had one paper left. I left it alone so I could do it for homework with Fang.

I hurried and gathered my stuff and the bell rang loudly. I had forgotten what it was like since I was gone for so long.

I hurried to my locker and saw Ella looking through a window. She looked really worried.

"What's wrong Ella?" I asked walking towards her. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Umm. Max, you should look at this." She said with a nervous voice. "I'm so sorry." I looked at her confused and looked through the window in the door and saw.

Fang was standing next to a desk. But it doesn't sound bad right?

Well, Fang was standing next to a desk, _kissing_ Lissa. _Lissa._

No...You have to be kidding. This can't be happening.

I kicked the door in frustration and looked at Fang. He was holding Lissa by the waist and looked through the window. He saw me and his facial expression softened.

I looked at him and my eyes began to tear up. I dropped my books and binder and ran to my locker.

I ran down the hall and bumped into only 2 people. Not so clumsy when I have tears in my eyes. Yet when I can see perfectly I manage to run into a wall.

Spoke too soon. I ran into my locker and hit the floor.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched.

"Shhh. It's me." I heard a voice say. It was Sam. "It's ok. What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"F-Fang was..."I couldn't speak. I sobbed and looked up at Sam. Fang was standing a few feet away. Lissa had been nowhere in sight.

I looked Fang dead in the eyes and said, "He kissed _Lissa._" Sam followed my line of sight and froze.

"He _what?"_ He said. He turned around and walked to Fang. "YOU _WHAT?!_" He yelled.

Ok, I've seen Sam angry before, but never like this. He was at the edge. His face was red, and his hands were in fists.

"I-I." Fang managed to say. Fang looked scared but he wasn't even looking at Sam. He was looking at me. "She pushed herself on me, Max. i tried pushing her away, but she was too strong. I gave in way to easily. I'm sorry Max. You know I would _never_ hurt you like that." Fang said quietly. I could barely tell what he was saying. But I understood.

"We're done." I squeaked out. Everyone looked at me. Sam looked at me with soft eyes and Fang looked as if he was going to cry.

"Max," Fang didn't finish.

"We're done. I've gotten hurt too many times. I don't need someone else coming into my life then leaving." I stood up and walked over to Sam.

Sam walked over to Fang and punched him in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Fang. But when it comes to Max, I go nuts. She's practically my sister. And brothers protect their sisters." He said before walking up to me.

"Let's go get you to the office. You can probably go home." Sam grabbed my arm and I walked with my head in his shoulder.

* * *

"I got us a gig tonight at the little park down the street." Nudge said while rubbing my back.

Nudge and Ella came into my room after school and tried to make me feel better. They were failing but Nudge seemed to have an idea.

"How about, you do a solo." Nudge said with a bright expression. I looked at her confused. "Well you can sing solo and the guys will just play in the background. You can dress nice and sing songs that reflect on your pain. Sing The Only Exception!" She giggled and looked at me.

Fang was going to be there. She wanted me to show off. And she knew The Only Exception was my favorite song.

"Ok." I said while walking to my closet. "Ella, go get your make up. This is the _only_ time you can do this." Ella jumped up and squealed. Nudge smiled and walked to my closet.

"Let's find you something that's..." She said slowly. She smiled and looked at me. "Let's find you something that reflects on you."

* * *

I walked down stairs wearing a black and white, over the shoulder Paramore shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"I'm ready!" I yelled to Nudge.

"OK!" Let's go." She said smiling. She looked at me and said, "Oh, and you're going to be off stage for the first song. We're all doing a little surprise thing before you go on." I looked at her and all that was in my mind was: ?!

We got to my car and I drove to the park. I got out and smiled at Sam who was on stage and he winked back. Ella ran up on stage, and Nudge was about to leave when she said, "Go to the middle. There's a bench. Sit on the back of it. It'll let you see better. And remember, stay here so you can sing your songs." She looked at me and smiled then left.

I looked up on stage to see Sam smiling, Ella about to play piano, Dyl holding his bass, and Ig looking off stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I heard a voice say. Nobody was on stage. Everyone was looking around and we couldn't see anyone. "I know. I got a little surprise for my _friend_." They said. "This song is Mess I Made, by Parachute."


	10. That's It!

**Hey! I updated for all of you! You're welcome!**

**Also, I have no more ideas for the story soo please PM me or review some ideas. **

**Please, and Thank you! Here ya goo!**

* * *

Ella began playing the piano and the person who was speaking sang.

_Should've kissed you there. _  
_I should've held your face._  
_I should've watched those eyes, _  
_Instead of run in place. _  
_I should've called you out._  
_I should've said your name. _  
_I should've turned around._  
_I should've looked again._

There was a spot light, and I looked towards the edge of the stage.  
_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk awa_y

I looked, and froze. I stopped breathing.

_Should've held my ground _  
_I could've been redeemed _  
_For every second chance _  
_That changed its mind on me _  
_I should've spoken up _  
_I should've proudly claimed _  
_That oh my head's to blame _  
_For all my heart's mistakes _

I was looking into Fang's deep midnight eyes.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

I looked at Sam and he was looking at Fang. As well as the entire park was staring at Fang.

_And it's you, and it's you _  
_And it's you, and it's you _  
_And it's falling down, as you walk away _  
_And it's on me now, as you go_

He was walking into the middle of the stage while strumming an electric guitar.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

I said it once. I've lost too many people. I don't want him walking into my life than stomping out.

_And it's falling down, as you walk away _  
_And it's on me now, as you go _

I'm not giving in. Just because you sing a song to me doesn't mean I want you back.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Maybe.

Everyone was screaming and clapping around me.

I ran to the side of the stage, opposite of where Fang was walking off and looked at Nudge.

"What the heck?!" I yelled over the screaming crowd.

"I'm sorry Max. But I had to. You know how I feel about young love." She looked at me with bambi eyes.

"Not gonna work this time, Nudge." I said with a frown. "My turn." I whispered quietly.

I grabbed my electric guitar and ran on stage.

"Sorry for the wait." I said into the microphone. "Here's a song that totally makes up my life right now." I said with a smile. "This song is Cowboy Casanova By Carrie Underwood." I said and Iggy started playing the drums.

Ella, Sam, Dyl, and Iggy were going Oh-oh. I smiled before singing.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_  
_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_  
_And you're wondering why you can't get free_  
_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_  
_You get addicted to his love_  
_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_  
_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

I looked and found Fang sitting on the same bench I was. I smiled and shook my head.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

I jumped up and froze.

_I see that look on your face_  
_You ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again_  
_'Cause I been where you been_  
_And I know how it ends_  
_You can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe_  
_But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me_  
_And take my advice_

I shook my head hard with my hair flying everywhere. I smiled and flipped my hair back.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

When it comes to singing, I just want to feel the music. Not worry about anything.

I walked around the stage slowly nodding my head to the beat, and sang.

_Run run away_  
_Don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_  
_He'll break your heart_  
_It's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember_

I jumped up and jumped in circles.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

The band repeated the oh-oh's, and I sang.

_Oh you better run for your life_  
_Oh you better run for your life_

I put my head down and breathed heavily.

"Thank you!" I said as people screamed. "Now, this next song is a song I wrote. It's called Impossible. **(A/N Impossible by Shontelle. But Maddi Jane's version on youtube is good too.) **Everyone walked off stage except for me. I had my guitar with me and started strumming

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did, I did_

I looked down and sang.

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

I strummed harder and looked up, with tears in my eyes.

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

I stopped strumming and almost shouted the lyrics

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

I looked grabbed my stomach, and began strumming again.

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

I quickly breathed in and sang slowly.

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_

I looked at Fang, and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

I smiled slightly, and walked around the stage.

_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

I bent down slightly and sang louder.

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

My heart rate was getting faster and faster.

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (__**Sam: **__yeah yeah)_

I looked at the edge of the stage and Sam had a microphone in his hand and then he set it down.

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

I looked at the crowd and saw Fang standing up from the bench.

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

I looked and saw he was walking towards the stage. His head down, and fists clenched.

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Fang walked until he was right in front of me. I looked at him then looked up.

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did..._

I sighed and walked off stage, ignoring the screaming and shouting from the crowd.

"That was great Max" Nudge said to me quietly.

"It really was. You were amazing." Sam said to me. He gave me a hug and grabbed his guitar. "Let's go." He said smiling slightly.

We all walked on stage and Sam held his microphone to his lips. "Hey, we have one more song for you guys." He said with a huge smile. I love how he can act so well. I just love him in general.

**(Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.)**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
_and she's probably getting frisky..._  
_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._  
_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_  
_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

I looked where Fang had been before I left and he was gone.

_And he don't know..._

I frowned and sang.

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I closed me eyes and swayed my body to the beat.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_  
_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._

I opened my eyes and saw Fang.

_Oh, and he don't know..._

I looked him in the eyes and sang as if I was singing directly to him. Which I kind of was.

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I looked up and shook my head hard.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_'cause the next time that he cheats..._  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

I smiled slightly and laughed.

_No... not on me_

I looked down at Fang and his facial expression had softened, and his jaw was clenched slightly.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I frowned and looked at Sam. He looked at me with his eyes soft, and I smiled at him.

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

I felt bad that Sam always has to listen to my problems. I listen to his...but I'm always telling him everything that happens to me.

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh_.

Wait a minute...That's it!


	11. Iggy Strikes

I walked off stage with everyone at my side and I grabbed Sam's arm lightly.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." Sam said shrugging.

I walked off and Sam followed beside me. We got on the opposite side of the room as everyone else.

Ella, and Iggy were talking on the couch, Dyl was grabbing a drink and Nudge was texting.

"What is it?" Sam asked confusingly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said slowly. I sighed and explained, "We have been friends for a long time, and I was wondering..if you wanted to.." i couldn't speak. I didn't know how to ask my _best _friend _out._

Sam looked at me and smiled slightly. "You were wondering if we could go out." He said smiling big. "Well, I will under one condition." He looked into my eyes and I nodded. Please don't be about Fang. Please don't be about Fang. "The condition is.." Please don't. "if we break up, we're still best friends." I sighed in relief and he smiled.

"Thank you." I said breathing slowly. "And I promise."

He smiled and we started walking over to the band.

"Hey, what's up?" Dyl said smiling at us both.

"Nothing, Dyl." Ella said looking at me curiously. I sighed and looked at Sam, who was smiling still. Her eyes widened. "Max, can I talk to you? Now, please."

I walked over to where me and Sam were and she stomped over.

"What the heck?!" She said furiously. "Why Sam? I know he's your best friend but still. You like Fang, and you know it. Nobody wants Sam to get hurt, and you don't want to hurt him either." She said looking at me angrily.

Well, it was true. I liked Fang, and I couldn't help it. Sam _is_ my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him. But I could learn to love Sam. I already love him like a brother, maybe I could love him in another way.

"Well I don't want to hurt him. But I can learn to love him in that way, besides loving him as a brother." I said calmly.

I walked away and stood next to Sam, and he put his arm on my shoulders.

I smiled up at him and we all left the park.

* * *

We all went to Iggy's because he had cake and ice cream at his house. We didn't care for anything else except the food.

Iggy opened the door and there were screams.

Everyone jumped except Iggy.

"Argh. Fine you got me." Iggy said frustrated.

We all looked down and saw a little girl and boy.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy said laughing. "These are my little bro and sis. Their twins." He said proudly.

Iggy quickly grabbed the little girl and she giggled.

"Hi, I'm Angel." She said. We all smiled, and she laughed. "And that's my brother Gazzy." She said looking at the little boy.

The girl, Angel, had short blonde curly hair, and bright blue eyes. The boy had blonde hair spiked up and blue as well.

"Ella!"Gazzy yelled.

Ella looked at him and smiled. She picked him up and started tickling him. I looked at her confused.

"Oh, I came over to Iggy's right after you got hit by that truck. I met Gaz and Ang and they made me feel better, and reassured me you would be safe." She said happily. So she's been to there house...and didn't tell me?! Wow. What a thoughtful sister.

"You know, Iggy doesn't stop talking about you." Angel said giggling. Iggy's eyes widened then he pushed his hand on top of Angel's mouth. She was yelling words that we didn't understand and he was struggling.

Gaz looked at Ella and laughed slightly. "Iggy just doesn't want you to think he's a weirdo for thinking about Ella all the time." He said quietly to us. We all smiled and looked at Iggy.

We all stood there and he looked up.

"Heh..yeah." He said coughing slightly. "Well, let's go get that ice cream." Iggy pointed to the kitchen and we all walked in.

We all sat down and Iggy left the room for a minute.

* * *

IGGY POV

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Ang and Gaz were sitting.

"Hey!" I whispered loudly. They both looked at me with Bambi eyes and I looked at them cold.

"No." I said. "Not this time. I told you not to say anything!" I yelled quietly. I don't know how it was quiet because I was angry.

"Well, from how you guys talk, it seems as if she likes you too." Ang said calmly. She smiled at me and walked over to me. "Just let me work my magic."

We both walked into the kitchen with me holding her hand. Angel looked over at Ella and walked over to her.

"Ella, can you come to my room and look at this project I did for school? If Iggy saw it, he would find a way to blow it up." She said then giggled slightly.

"Sure." Ella said nicely and sweetly as anybody on the planet. What? I'm in love with girl, you don't expect me to put some compliments in there?!

They both walked out of the room smiling sweetly and everyone looked at me.

"I don't know. Little girl thing." I said.

I got out the ice cream, and bowls and started scooping. I hurried and finished then ran upstairs to the outside of Ang's room.

* * *

ELLA POV

We both walked into Angel's room and she smiled at me.

She sat on her bed and I sat next to her looking around.

"Ok, so there's no work." She said frowning slightly. I looked at her and smiled slighty. "I was just wondering what you think of my brother." She said shyly.

"I love Gaz." I said, actually knowing which brother she was referring too.

She was about to open her mouth when I sighed.

"I know which one, Ang. And yes." I said defeated. "I like Iggy." I just got defeated...by a six year old.

* * *

IGGY POV

I leaned against the door and listened.

"I was just wondering what you think of my brother." I heard Angel say.

"I love Gaz." Ella said. Wow. Ok, I see how it is.

"I know which one, Ang." I heard Ella say. "And yes. I like Iggy." I froze.

I couldn't stop smiling, and I felt like squealing like a little girl! My gosh! The girl of my dreams likes me!

Wait. Ok, Angel did her part, let me do mine.

I knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

Angel came to the door and opened it wide.

"Hey, I just finished putting away my work." She lied calmly. She turned around and ran to Ella, giving her a hug and thanking her.

Ella smiled and Angel ran down the stairs to the kitchen I'm guessing.

"She didn't have artwork did she?" I asked lying just as easily.

"No." Ella said sighing. I couldn't help but want to smile.

"Kind of figured. That evil grin of hers is always finding ways to trick people." I said walking towards Ella.

I sat next to her and she leaned into me softly. She put her head on my shoulder and I stood up. Ok. It's time for me to strike.

"Ella," I said. She looked down at the ground and sighed. I smiled. "will you be my girlfriend?"


	12. Drown or Make Her Mine

STILL IGGY POV

Ella looked at me shocked. I looked at her calmly and knead on the ground.

"Come on Ella. You know you want to." I said softly.

She looked at me and smiled then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let _this _answer your question."

Before I could ask she kissed me.

I stood up slowly, and she followed my lead.

I held her neck and back and pushed her slightly on my chest. I felt her smile and I couldn't help but smile too. I turned my head to deepen the kiss and I felt my lungs burn. I pulled away and sucked in a breath.

Ella looked at me confused at first then giggled. "Are you ok?" She said in between giggles.

"Yeah," I said frowning. She looked at me sadly. "I was just so happy to know you wanted to be mine!" I yelled then grabbed her and kissed her.

I pulled away still holding her. I put my forehead on hers and i spoke softly, "Finally, your mine." I smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"We should get down stairs." She said.

"Yeah," I said starting to put her down. I stopped. "but that doesn't mean I can't hold you!" I ran out the door and started running down the stairs.

Ella was holding on tightly and she was yelling. "Iggy! Put me down!" She screamed.

I ran into the kitchen and Dyl and Nudge were talking and Max and Sam were sitting eating. They all looked at us, and Ella was still yelling.

"You could have dropped me, you idiot!" She yelled. Perfect opportunity.

"What?" I asked still holding her. She looked at me confused. "I would _never_ drop or hurt my _girlfriend_!" I said smiling.

Nudge started smiling, Sam and Dyl were laughing slightly, and Max looked at Ella happily.

I put Ella down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. She looked at me and hugged me tightly before sitting next to Max.

I wonder if Nudge told Max that were having a gig. It's at this huge place, I don't know what it is, but it's got a huge stage.

Oh! And we added Fang to the band. Well...not exactly add him but we secretly added him. We all really want Fang and Max together and Fang said he was going to sing a song to Max.

We all talked to Sam in the morning about trying to ask out Max and get Fang jealous. it's hard to get Fang jealous from my past experience, but it's worth a shot.

Before we knew it, Max asked out Sam! We all knew about the plan except Ella. I was going to tell her but we didn't know if she'd go along with it.

* * *

MAX POV

Ella was with Iggy now. Great! They really did seem to like each other so it'll work out.

I finished my ice cream and sat next to Sam who was tapping on the table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh!" Nudge said loudly. I was kind of talking to Sam, but whatever. "I forgot to tell you, Max! We have a band gig. It's at this place and it's got a huge stage! I know you'll love it. It's great. It's tomorrow night. Wait! Why don't we all sleep here tonight?! Iggy and Fang's parents aren't home so we can just sleep here and then tomorrow we can buy something to wear for the gig and then we can all go together!" Nudge said loudly. Oh gosh. I didn't even have time to cover my ears.

"Um. I guess you guys could." Iggy said. Iggy flashed a smile quickly over at Ella who bushed and smiled back.

"Ok. I said. It's settled. On the way to the place we'll stop by my house and load up the equipment." I said.

We all agreed and we went to the living room. Ella and Iggy sat on the floor next to the coffee table, Dyl and Nudge were in a love seat, Sam was sitting on the couch, and I was on a chair. Something's wrong with this.

Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam.

"I'm home!" We all heard someone yell. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me twins! Just let me drown in my sorrow!" We all heard echo through the house.

"Wait!" Iggy yelled. He jumped up and ran to the hallway out of sight.

"WHAT?!" We heard someone yell. I looked at Sam and he shrugged.

Who the heck could that b- Wait. CRAP!

"FANG!" We all heard Iggy yell.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled. He stomped into the living room and looked around. He looked at me and he shook. "Max, I'm sorry. I really am. But if you won't forgive me then ok. I know you got hurt, and abandoned before. But that doesn't mean you can go stomping off!" He yelled. I was expecting Sam to get up and do something like he did before but he stood there. Shocked. Just like everyone else.

"Well, sorry! That's how I deal with my problems. I sing them and get rid of the pain. I don't 'drown in my sorrow' I get rid of the source of pain and leave it. And that's what I did." I said angrily. I folded my arms across my chest and Sam stood up. Finally.

"Hey." Sam said calmly. "Calm down Fang. It really is how she handles her problems. She walks away from them so it won't lead to more pain." He said. Fang's raged breathing slowed and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Max. I really am. She pushed herself on me!" He said frustrated.

"Yeah. But it was _Lissa_." I said grossed.

"It's not like I could choose who kissed me!" He yelled. Fang looked at me and he looked pale. "If I _could_ choose, I'd choose _you_." Woah! When did this go all Pokemon?! Wait. Did Fang just say he would kiss me?!

"What?" I squeaked out.

Sam walked over in between us and I looked at him. He smiled. "See, guys. You both like each other. A lot. Now go out." I looked at him confused and Sam walked towards me. "Come on, you didn't _really _expect _us_ to be a couple, did you?" He asked. "We're best friends, brother and sister pretty much. It would be too weird to date you. I love you Max, but not like that." He stated happily. I looked at Fang and he looked worried.

"Listen, Max." Fang said grabbing a guitar.

I sat down on the couch, while everyone grabbed an instrument. There was a drum set, three guitars and a keyboard. Dylan got a guitar and Nudge stood next to him. Now that I thought about it, Dylan and Nudge were just an audience to everything.

Fang looked at me and they started playing.

Soon, Fang began to sing.

_She has no problem with secrets _  
_She knows how to keep them _  
_She never felt the need to let them show _  
_And I've had no trouble with speaking _  
_Or trusting my instincts _  
_That maybe this is one that I should know _  
_But as I'm waiting there _  
_The devil on my shoulder stares _  
_Laughing that the one thing I can't get _  
_Is what I need _

I sat there singing along quietly. I stopped and looked Fang in the eyes. he looked at me and sang.

_She, She is the words that I can't find _  
_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive _  
_And I couldn't speak _  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life _  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships _  
_This time it's it _  
_I'll drown or make her mine _

He smiled at me and I realized I was smiling too.

_My vocal chords have been fighting _  
_My mouth likes to spite me _  
_It never says the words that come to mind _  
_I brought a stick to a gun fight _  
_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied _  
_I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

I started singing with Fang and he smiled at me. A huge smile on his face was the best thing to see.

_She, She is the words that I can't find _  
_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive _  
_And I couldn't speak _  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life _  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships _  
_This time it's it _  
_I'll drown or make her mine_

I got up and walked over to them and clapped along.

_I can see these things I'd do _  
_But never seem to follow through _  
_She, She is the words that I can't find _  
_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

It was really killing him huh? Well he's mine now. And I'm his.

_She, She is the words that I can't find _  
_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive _  
_And I couldn't speak _  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life _  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships _  
_This time it's it _  
_I'll drown or make her mine_

Don't worry about drowning.

_I couldn't speak _  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life _  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships _  
_This time it's it _  
_I'll drown or make her mine_

Cause I'm yours.


	13. Awareness

Fang and I talked for a while and everyone had their own conversations. Iggy sent Gazzy, and Angel to take a shower and that we'd eat soon.

We all talked a bit longer then ordered pizza. Ig's, and Fang's dad got home about 7:00.

"Hey kidos." He said walking in.

Iggy looked up and smiled slightly. "We ordered pizza. Angel's taking a shower, and Gaz is in his room." Their dad smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Oh, my name is Kyle." He said. He smiled and we all nodded.

"I'm Max." I said. I looked at everyone else, and pointed. "That's Nudge, Dylan, Ella, and Sam." I said smiling.

He looked at Iggy who had his arm around Ella and his mouth went into an O shape.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash up. Have fun." He said walking up the stairs.

Iggy looked at us and smiled. "Guess he knows." He smirked and started tickling Ella, who was laughing hard.

Fang grabbed my hand and I smiled. "I really liked that song." I said.

He looked confused then smirked. "I knew you would." He said grinning.

We heard the doorbell and everyone yelled. "PIZZA!"

Iggy jumped up and ran to the door. "YES!" He yelled then slammed the door.

He ran into the living room holding 3 boxes of pepperoni pizza.

"Order up!" He yelled with delight. Iggy tossed a box over to Sam and he shared with Nudge, me and Fang shared a pizza, and then Ig and Ella shared.

"Hey! I smelt pizza from my room!" Yelled a voice coming down the stairs.

"Dang, Gaz." Ig said with a frown. "You can smell any food from a mile away." Ig smirked and then laughed. Gaz laughed and nodded.

We all started watching Big Bang Theory, and ate pizza before we heard Angel coming down the stairs.

"Hey! Can I have a piece?" Angel said with a little night-gown on.

"Sure, come over here." Ella said sweetly. I loved Ella. She was so sweet. Most of the time.

Wait...what time is it? Shiz! It's 8:30.

"We have to go." I said looking at Ella. Ella frowned then looked at Iggy.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said smiling slightly. Ho quickly got up and pulled Ella up with him and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Fang stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door.

I smiled and said, "Private, huh?" He smiled and leaned towards me.

I turned my head slightly and we kissed.

Oh my gosh, did it feel amazing! I could feel him smile, and he held my neck. I backed up a little and pulled away.

"You keep that up, I will never go home." I said hopeful.

"Well..." Fang started to look thoughtful. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said happily.

"See you tomorrow." I said as Ella came to the door with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She said wistfully

* * *

We got home and Ella went off to do her own thing, and I went to take a quick shower before I went to bed.

I came out of the bathroom with plaid pajama pants, a tank top, and a messy bun. I was so tired, but I wanted to check Facebook first.

_Welcome to Facebook_

_Email: maxride _

_Password: ilovemusicforeverandalways_

_Notifications: 3_

_Iggy Walker's relationship status went from "single" to "in a relationship" with Ella Ride.  
84 people like this_

_Ella Ride's relationship status went from "single" to "in a relationship" with Iggy Walker  
76 people like this.  
_

_Fang Walker's relationship status went from "single" to "in a relationship" with Max Ride  
52 people like this._

I guess I should change mine too.

_Max Ride's relationship status went from "single" to "in a relationship" with Fang Walker  
79 people like this._

_Notifications: 1_

_Iggy's status: I 3 you Ella! And Fang + Max = Loooooovveeee  
Ella Ride, Fang Walker, Nudge Channel, Sam Rockz!, and 34 people like this.  
__Ella Ride: I 3 you too Iggy!  
Iggy Walker, and Nudge Channel like this.  
__Fang Walker: :)  
Nudge Channel, Iggy Walker, and 7 people like this._

_Messages: 4_

_Nudge Channel: Heyyy! stil cant beleeve u & Fang r a thing now! we hav a gig at a café on wed. and fri. _

_Ella Ride: Go to sleep! I know you're awake!_

_Iggy Walker: Hey! I never seen Fang so happy! He loooooooooves you! _

_Sam Rockz!: Again, congrats with you and Fang!_

_Log Out_

Now it's time to sleep.

* * *

I woke up for once without being tired, and quickly got dressed.

I ran to the bathroom to find Ella walking out with shorts, a t-shirt, and messy bun.

"What?" I said confused.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What are you wearing? Don't you usually wear like nice jeans, a blouse, and make-up?" I asked.

"Yes." I was just about to question her but she spoke again. "I'm testing Iggy. If he'll think of me any differently when I'm dressed in an entirely different outfit then normal."

"Got it." I said slamming the bathroom door.

I brushed my hair and my teeth, then slipped on red shorts, and a black t-shirt. I ran out the door and into my room to grab black converse, and my keys then went down stairs.

"Val's driving me to school." Ella said eating eggs off her plate.

"Ok," I said grabbing my bag. "I'm going to school now then."

I ran out the door and jumped into my car, then drove off.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and it felt like a Friday. I was just so happy.

I parked in my normal spot, and went inside the building to find the queen bee talking to a bunch of jocks.

"Hehe. Yeah, I love guys who can play football." Lissa said with a horrible laugh.

"And guys who can play guitar for that matter." I spat out.

"What?!" She turned around and looked me in the eye. Oops?

"Guys who can play guitar? You love it." I said beginning to smile slowly.

"I've never been with a guy who can play guitar." She said quietly.

"Fang doesn't ring a bell?" Wait. Crap. Maybe this was a bad idea...

"What?" She asked surprised. "He can play guitar? I bet he can sing to, can't he?!" He yelled. Oh, SHE yelled. Sorry 'bout that...not.

"Um." I said quietly. Would she go after him if he can? Or would she just be jealous? Oh this could go either way. Dang it.

"Ha. He can. And guess what? I bet he'll sing a song for me if I ask." She said slyly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. I was laughing evilly on the inside, while on the outside I was fake pouting.

"Ha! Of course. Winner gets 50 bucks from the loser." She said. Lissa smiled and spoke again. "_And_ the loser has to do something the winner says. Deal?"

"Deal." I said. "He should be here soon. he loves to sing so he won't mind singing for you in front of a crowd."

"Of course he won't." She said smiling.

I looked out the door and Iggy, and Fang were walking in side by side.

"Fang!" Lissa yelled happily.

Fang looked confused but walked towards her while Iggy walked over to me.

"What's going on?" Iggy whispered to me.

"Lissa and I made a bet, that if Fang sings a song to her I will pay her 50 bucks, and I'll do one thing for her. But if he doesn't I'll get payed and she'll do what I tell her." I said fast to watch what was going on.

"Nice." Iggy said.

"What?" Fang asked confusingly.

"Can you sing a song for me?" She said bating her eyelashes, which was messing up her mascara.

Fang was about to step back but then he smiled. What?!

"Sure." He said.

He tossed his book bag to Iggy and Iggy took out drum sticks and walked to Fang.

"What song bro?" Iggy asked quietly.

Fang leaned over and whispered something and Iggy smiled slightly then frowned.

"Whatever you say, man." Iggy said then started tapping his drumsticks.

Fang took a deep breath and started to sing.

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me_

I bursted out laughing. He was singing so girly, and so country like Taylor Swift.

_You have knocked me off my feet again_  
_ Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

I walked towards them starting to sing. Lissa frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
_ Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_ You picking on the weaker man_

_ You can take me down with just one single blow_  
_ But you don't know, what you don't know..._

The jocks she was hitting on earlier were clapping along with the beat, and dancing around like girls. They were laughing so hard at Lissa.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

"Why you gotta be so mean Lissa?" Fang said.

I laughed and walked over to her. "50 bucks please." I said holding out my hands.

She stomped and flipped open her over-sized purse and pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

She was about to leave but she stopped.

"Ugh! What do you want me to do?" She asked annoyed.

"Haha!" I turned around to see Fang laughing and Iggy holding his stomach. "I told him!" Iggy yelled over to me. Ahh got it.

"Umm..." I couldn't think of anything. This could be my only chance to make her do something stupid.

"I got it!" I yelled. She looked at me and frowned. "You don't have to do anything," She smiled but I held my finger up. "_but_ you have to get your dad to hook me, and my band up at some place for a regular gig."

"Fine." She said. She turned around and her gang came out of nowhere and walked to class.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Fang said he'd buy me lunch. As well all the guys bought their lunches for their girlfriends.

So today, I got 50 bucks from the girl I hate, a chance to get a regular gig with my band, a free lunch, no homework in my classes so far, and watched Lissa get laughed at.

Good day.

"Here ya go!" All three guys said.

"Thanks." Ella and Nudge said.

I looked up at Fang and he watched me with his eyes, then smiled.

I didn't even have to say thank you, for him to know.

He leaned down and kissed me on my nose. "You're welcome." He said quietly.

I smiled and started eating. He got me some pizza, with _two_ chocolate cookies. Remind me to kiss him for that.

I finished the pizza, then started nibbling on the cookies as Nudge and Ella talked about what songs we were going to play tomorrow.

"I think you should play Marry you." Nudge said. Iggy straightened up and Fang's eyes glanced at Nudge then at me.

"Yeah! What do you think Max?" Ella said happily.

"Um, I really don't care." I said shrugging. Wait... "Wait!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"We should do a small concert in the park on tomorrow. It'll be an awareness concert. Like bullying, abuse, cancer, and stuff like that! A small little fundraiser." I said. "Nudge, can you get some sponsors for us by tonight?"

She pulled out her phone, and looked through some things. "Yeah, I have some people on the line to do some stuff with us, I'll ask them to sponsor us."

I nodded and looked at Ella.

"We can do Concrete Angel, or umm.." She looked down and tried to think. "We can do Face Down!" She yelled.

I smiled and looked at Fang. I have another song too.


End file.
